


Almost in the line of sight

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: ??? I GUESS, Bottom Changmin, Changmin is competitive, Chanhee wants to play a game, I'm sorry Eric, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Someone had to be on the phone, just a lil plot, not sure how to tag this lmao sorry, they both like that, top chanhee, what do you call it when you kinda get a rush from almost being caught?, whatever it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: Chanhee was bored. And he knew that Changmin would never turn down a game. So he decided to play.orChanhee challenges Changmin to a game of 'chicken' with new rules. There has to be someone else in the room when you start the game, and if you break away you lose. Who will win?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Almost in the line of sight

Chanhee scrolled through his phone mindlessly again. Just like he had done for the past hour if not longer, and nothing new appeared as the refreshed the page. 

_Bored, bored, bored._

He had done nothing all day except have a few fleeting conversations with the other members who stopped by his  room. Half of the members were out enjoying the day  off; the other half were scattered around the apartment. In the living room, or in someone else’s room playing video games.  Chanhee was alone.

He sighed. Dropping his phone onto his bed he sat up and put his feet onto the ground. There was always one person who could fix his boredom.

Moving instinctively to  Changmin’s room he pushed the door open, lingering against the door frame as he watched Changmin on his bed.

Changmin didn’t flinch. Laying on his stomach as he texted somebody on his phone. Chanhee’s eyes roamed over him.

What game could they play now?

“ Changmin , I’m bored.”  Chanhee whined.  Changmin pouted in fake sympathy but didn’t look away from his phone.

“Okay?” He seemed unsure how to solve that for him. Or rather, he knew  Chanhee had something to offer anyway. That’s why he came.

“Play with me,  Changmin .”  Chanhee continued to whine as now he closed the door behind him as he walked over to the bed.  Changmin locked his phone so he could pay better attention.

“What do you  wanna play?”  Changmin said, there was a hint of something in his voice which was exactly what  Chanhee wanted to hear. He was glad they were on the same page.

Chanhee climbed onto the bed, cuddling in closely to  Changmin , his nose nudging against the younger’s cheek to make  Changmin turn his head a little. 

“I  wanna play a new game.”  Chanhee muttered against his skin, Changmin’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What kind of new game?” He asked curiously.  Finally he rolled onto his side so he could face  Chanhee better.

Chanhee’s eyes were telling but  Changmin couldn’t read them, the pink haired boy could be mischievous sometimes, which wasn’t always good when  Changmin could be too. The two of them had gotten into trouble way too many times to count in the past.

“Chicken.” 

Changmin snorted a laugh as he pushed  Chanhee’s arm.

“We’ve played that before.” He complained at  Chanhee’s offer.  Changmin went to turn back onto his stomach and unlocked his phone, but  Chanhee quickly intervened.

“Ah- yes- but this is different.” He said, pushing  Changmin to stay on his side, wrapping his arms under  Changmin’s to help keep him in place, also pulling them closer slightly.

“Okay, how is it?”  Changmin’s interest returned. Chanhee took a deep breath to explain.

“Remember that time Younghoon almost caught us in the shower? Hm?”  Chanhee leaned into  Changmin’s neck, pressing light kisses against it to warm him up to the idea.

“Yeah...”  Changmin hummed in a distracted daze.

“You remember how exciting it was, right? You came so hard after he left.”

Chanhee’s teeth sunk into his neck, pulling a soft sigh from  Changmin’s lips as he remembered that time in his mind.  Chanhee was winning him over already. This was going to be easy.

“What’s your point?”  Changmin muttered, tilting his head down to break  Chanhee’s lips away from his skin, but  Chanhee just moved his attention to Changmin’s jaw instead.

“ So what if we play the game... With other people around.”

Changmin definitely backed up after Chanhee said that.

“What? Are you crazy?” He almost stuttered,  Chanhee looked like he was about to whine and cry about how unfair  Changmin was being but then suddenly he had a better idea.

He remembered how competitive  Changmin was.

“Well if you’re too scared-”  Chanhee sighed, letting his eyes drift away from  Changmin so he suddenly tried to counter that.

“ No it’s just- do you want the other members to catch us?” It was a good response, but Chanhee was prepared.

“Well the point would be not to get caught. But I get it, you’re scared you’ll lose it’s fine I understand.”

Chanhee pushed all the right buttons.

“I’m not scared.”  Changmin tried to steady his voice and be serious. Chanhee’s lips curled into a smile.

“Listen, we’ll play three rounds. Each time someone starts the game is one round. It doesn’t matter where or when it is, but there has to be someone else in the room. The first one to chicken out, or cum, loses the round.”

Changmin stayed silent as he mused over the rules.

“And the winner?”  Changmin finally asked.

Chanhee had caught him.

“Gets whatever he wants.”

* * *

It was dinner time by the time most of the members returned back to the dorm. Deciding they were all too lazy to cook they ordered chicken from their favorite place.

They sat around the table on the floor, chatting about nothing in particular as Chanhee sat next to Changmin.

“Eric is staying with his parents, he said.”  Changmin told everyone. It earned a few hums as a response,  Chanhee put his drink on the table and let his hands fall into his lap.

This would be the perfect time to start, he thought.

“We booked a practice room for Friday so he’s going to be back by then-”  Changmin continued.  Chanhee without even glancing in his direction let his hand slide off his own lap and onto Changmin’s knee.

Changmin glanced at him.

Despite not even looking,  Chanhee knew what he did.  Changmin’s thigh tensed a little, the conversation was redirected between Jacob and  Juyeon just long enough for  Chanhee to mutter only for Changmin to hear.

“You remember our game, right?” 

Changmin pursed his lips. 

“You’re really starting in front of practically everyone?”  Changmin muttered back.  Chanhee upped the game by squeezing  Changmin’s lap.

“Go hard or go home. You’re going to end up doing one or the other.” Chanhee put a play on his words. Changmin picked up more chicken to distract himself.

“Which room did you book,  Changmin ?”  Juyeon asked.  Changmin straightened his back as  Chanhee tried his best to keep a straight face at how hard  Changmin was already having to try.

“Uh, the light one. Second floor.” He tried to describe it. Coughing and fidgeting as  Chanhee’s fingers gently scraped down his pants.

“ Oh that’s  kinda big. Do you think we could come?” Jacob then asked. 

Chanhee decided to push the game further. With his free hand he picked up a drink to act nonchalant. Yet with the other he perused up  Changmin’s thigh squeezing roughly at the top of it.

“Um yeah sure probably ah- ahem!”  Changmin’s breath got caught in his throat. A few eyes on the table turned to him to check out what happened as  Changmin tried to pass it off quickly.

“Sorry, ack- uh- this chicken it’s um...Spicy.”  Changmin’s eyes avoided everyone as he waved a piece of chicken he was holding around.  Chanhee laughed silently into his cup.

Luckily the attention was taken away from  Changmin , giving him a moment to turn to  Chanhee with scolding eyes.

Chanhee feigned innocence perfectly,  Changmin almost groaned out loud at it.

The pink haired boy continued his mission, moving up to  Changmin’s covered dick. He wasn’t hard yet but  Chanhee wanted to change that. He was determined to win and he knew that this would be the easiest way how to. He began to massage over him he gently touches,  Chanhee could already see him squirming slightly.

“ Chanhee , do you want to practice with us?”  Changmin suddenly said loudly enough to gather interest. 

Chanhee froze.

He saw  Changmin’s counter plan. Bring enough attention to  Chanhee to force him to stop. Well played.

“Me? Practice on a day off? No chance.” He laughed nervously, his hand stalling for a moment that Changmin thought he had won.

This was only the first round, and  Chanhee didn’t want to lose so early. He had to think of something.

“We can help  you, it’ll be fun.” Jacob extended the offer but Chanhee shook his head.

“No way. Now can we talk about something else?  Changmin , can you pass me the chicken?”

Chanhee’s hand dropped and  Changmin was counting his win as he leaned over the table to reach for the bowl.

Chanhee using that precise moment to recalculate where his hand was, catching  Changmin’s dick as he moved.

“Fuck-”  Changmin cursed, and suddenly everyone stared at him as he flinched over the table.

Chanhee dropped his hand and turned away from facing Changmin.

“Yeah I uh-”  Changmin huffed out in a flustered gasp, he sat back without the bowl, bringing his hands down to cover his pants. Chanhee knew he had won.

“I just really  gotta pee. Be right back.”

Chanhee smirked in victory.

The first round was too easy.  Chanhee teased him about it through text later that night.

_ Changmin: _

_ That wasn’t fair, there was no way for me to get you back >:[  _

_ Chanhee: _

_ That’s the point of the  _ _ game : _ _ p  _ _ gotta _ _ do what it takes to win _

_ Changmin:  _

_ Then you better watch out next time. I won’t be losing this game. _

_ Chanhee: _

_ Yeah, we’ll see~ _

* * *

The next day came and the bar had reset. Everybody seemed out and about today,  Changmin woke up late and came out of his room to make a late breakfast.

“Good morning.”  Younghoon greeted him as Changmin neared the kitchen.

Younghoon was sat on the sofa facing perpendicular to the kitchen counters. He was fixated watching something on TV as  Changmin walked passed it to get to the refrigerator.

“Good morning. Do you want breakfast?” He asked politely but  Younghoon declined.

The two of them remained mostly silent.  Younghoon didn’t like to be interrupted when he was watching things. He was easily distracted by such things. So was Changmin, but he welcomed distractions most of the time.

Changmin began to cook bacon, grilling it until the smell filled the apartment, and apparently revealing they weren’t the only two in the apartment still.

“ Younghoon , you’re making breakfast?”  Chanhee yawned as he came out of his room. He quickly noticed the elder sitting in the living room and looked over to the kitchen.

“Oh.  Changmin make me some.”  Chanhee practically ordered.  Changmin huffed a laugh back to him.

“Make your own.”

The pink haired boy wandered into the kitchen.  Changmin finishing up his plate as  Chanhee opened the refrigerator too,  Changmin got his idea for revenge.

Changmin put his plate back down before he turned to watch  Chanhee , waiting for the right moment.

Chanhee didn’t notice as he pulled out eggs. He walked over to the stove, setting a frying pan on it with some oil and waited for it to heat up.

“ What’cha making?”  Changmin mused, walking over to rest his chin on  Chanhee’s shoulder comfortably. His hands glided down to  Chanhee’s waist lightly.

Chanhee suddenly realized what was happening.

“Eggs.” He answered quickly with a gulp. He nudged  Changmin with his elbow to try and make him go away.

“Now go eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”

“In a minute.”  Changmin muttered into  Chanhee’s ear, making him shiver.

Chanhee couldn’t turn away from his position,  Changmin had him locked in place with is hands on either side of his hips, stroking lazy circles on them as  Chanhee tried to focus on cooking. He cracked his egg and the loud crackling gave  Changmin enough cover to sink his hands into Chanhee’s pants.

“Stop-”  Chanhee hissed, but apparently it was loud enough for Younghoon to hear them.

“Are you two fighting already? Jeez.” He complained over the counter.  Chanhee became ridged as  Changmin smirked into the nape of his neck.

“No-”  Chanhee faltered slightly. He sucked in a deep breath to gain his strength back.

“ Changmin’s trying to steal my food.” He called back over to Younghoon.

“ Changmin , leave him alone.”  Younghoon said lazily, with very little seriousness to do anything about it in his voice.

“Yeah, Changmin.” Chanhee hissed. But Changmin wasn’t going to give up.

“Not when you’re in the lead.” He muttered for only Chanhee to hear.

Changmin began to massage  Chanhee’s limp dick in his hand. Feeling it twitch and harden as  Chanhee tried his best to ignore him. He was doing well, too.

“You know, if I win this round then the game is over,  Changmin .”  Chanhee whispered back to the boy. The growing pleasure was definitely a distraction but  Chanhee wanted to win just as badly too.

“Younghoon, do we have any ketchup?” Chanhee called out,  Changmin froze as he waited for  Younghoon to answer.

“Um, in the top cupboard Chanhee.” 

Changmin began to move again. Stroking up and down  Chanhee’s shaft. Now it was definitely affecting him.

“I don’t see it.”  Chanhee’s voice was much airier than a moment ago as he tried not to let out a moan.  Changmin leaned in to kiss his neck,  Chanhee’s eyes fluttered closed briefly.

“Seriously, it’s right in front of you  Chanhee . Tell  Changmin to get it.”  Younghoon seemed more annoyed this time as his show was constantly being interrupted.

Changmin’s hand twisted, making  Chanhee short of breath as he moved back to press himself into  Changmin’s body. If this was any other time  Chanhee would be all over him by now but he had to persevere. He was only one round away from winning.

“A-Ah, yeah. I see it now.” He stuttered,  Changmin having to hold in a laugh as  Chanhee gave up on his plan to scare him away.

Changmin continued to pump him under his pants.  Chanhee forgetting about his food for the meanwhile as he lay both hands on the kitchen counter to steady himself, his orgasm already building as the added knowledge of  Younghoon being a few feet behind them really made it extra hot.

Changmin suddenly sped up and  Chanhee groaned loudly, quickly cutting it off in some kind of hiccupped sound to try and blend it.

“Are you okay?”  Younghoon called over, his voice sounding concerned. He even turned slightly but all he saw was  Changmin and  Chanhee’s back thankfully.

“Y-Yeah, I’m-”  Chanhee struggled, his fingers beginning to shake as he held too tightly onto the counter. God he couldn’t cum now, not with  Younghoon paying so much attention to them. He had to hold on.

“The oil spat at me.” He lied.

Changmin slowed down for a second before instantly picking back up. He heard how close  Chanhee was to caving, and if he couldn’t win the game then he certainly wanted  Chanhee to have at least a messy victory.  Changmin tightened his grip a little more and  Chanhee hung his head down and bit his lip hard.

“ Younghoon , I can’t reach the top shelf, can you help me?”  Changmin said with such a clear and normal voice,  Chanhee felt terrified suddenly. But fuck it felt so good. God, fuck, Changmin why did you have to ruin this?

Changmin didn’t let go, still pumping away as they both heard  Younghoon groan and stand up.  Chanhee panicked. He smacked  Changmin’s hand away with both of his own, practically crying and whimpering at how painfully close he was to his orgasm and now  Changmin had ruined it all.

As  Younghoon approached,  Chanhee darted away. Leaving his almost burnt eggs in the pan which  Changmin now stood in front of.  Younghoon looked confused as the younger boy ran away.

“What’s wrong with him?” 

“Oil burn again, I guess”  Changmin shrugged.

* * *

Chanhee avoided  Changmin for the rest of the day. He didn’t want to lose this game. Not when he started it. He had to take a cold shower to calm down after breakfast, his entire body was almost aching from being so close to the edge but getting no relief. He could kill  Changmin for that stunt.

But that was  Changmin for you. So competitive, would do anything to win.  Chanhee had to think of a way to top that. Some kind of situation where he would be safe but  Changmin wouldn’t be. That was going to be the only way he would win.

The next day came  Chanhee let so many chances pass him by. At lunch time with  Sangyeon ... but he didn’t. When they watched a movie with Sunwoo it would’ve been the perfect chance for him to try something... But he didn’t. He had to time it perfectly, and by this point he was struggling to see a good enough chance to take.

Chanhee lounged across his bed. Scrolling through his phone once more, like he did every day. He checked his messages and saw nothing new. So he decided to message Changmin himself.

_ Chanhee: _

_ What are you doing? _

No response.

_ Chanhee: _

_ Changminnnnnn talk to meeeee _

No response.

Huh, that was weird. He knew he was in the dorm still.  Chanhee huffed and stood up, heading towards  Changmin’s room.

‘ _ If you can pick some up on the way, that would be great.’ _

He was on the phone?

Chanhee pushed the door open. Surely enough  Changmin was alone. His phone held to his ear as he noticed  Chanhee in the doorway he pointed and mouthed who it was.

‘Eric.’

Chanhee suddenly had a light bulb moment.

Talking to a member on the phone counted, right?

He walked over to  Changmin’s bed, he was completely  inconspicuous .  Changmin remained lying on his stomach as he felt the  Chanhee’s weight on the edge.

Chanhee leaned over  Changmin’s back, barely touching him until he reached his shoulders, planting small kisses on them.

“Hang on one second.”  Changmin said to Eric on the phone. He placed the phone to his chest to muffle the sound.

“This doesn’t count.” He hissed quietly back to  Chanhee , turning his head a little but  Chanhee didn’t budge.

“ Yes it does.” He murmured against  Changmin’s skin, moving again to kiss the nape of his neck as  Changmin rolled his eyes as he put the phone back to his ear. He was in to play this round.

“Huh? No, that was just  Chanhee at the door.”  Changmin told Eric on the phone.  Chanhee listened as he did his best to move quietly to drop his legs either side of  Changmin’s hips.

“No, he’s gone now.” He added.

Chanhee knew it was time to take it further.  Changmin was being stubborn, refusing to hang up on Eric which meant that he wanted to play. But  Chanhee wanted to win too. He pulled the younger’s shirt up to his shoulders revealing his slender back as he moved his lips down to kiss the exposed skin. 

Changmin kept calm, Eric not knowing any different on the other end of the line.

He kissed him softly until he reached the line of his pants, fingers curling into the material it prompted  Changmin to twist onto his side and give  Chanhee a stern look mouthing a ‘don’t’ to him.

Chanhee mouthed ‘then hang up’ back to  Changmin , who didn’t want to admit defeat so easily. He held back a sigh and rolled his eyes, the pink haired boy using that to push  Changmin onto his back.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just stretching is all.”  Changmin covered as he was half flipped onto his back. 

_ ‘You’re still in bed? So lazy’ _ Eric laughed down the phone even  Chanhee heard it and smirked up at him. 

“Uh, well what can I say?” Was all he could reply. 

He couldn’t say anything else for the fear of spurring  Chanhee on. But  Chanhee already was hatching his game plan out. His hands roamed up to  Changmin’s nipples as his lips nipped at his navel.  Chanhee felt  Changmin’s stomach tense up as his fingers glided over his body.

“ So what songs did you have in mind to practice tomorrow?”  Changmin did his best to keep the conversation going. He refused to hang up. Even if Eric hung up, would that be involuntary defeat?  Changmin didn’t want to risk it.  So he kept Eric talking as much as possible as  Chanhee teased and  caressed him.

Chanhee moved his lips up to a nipple, tongue swirling around it as  Changmin closed his eyes at another attempt of concentration. But  Chanhee knew he was faltering. He bit down gently and  Changmin hissed a little as his back arched of its own accord.

“H-umph- yeah, sounds good  mhmm .”  Changmin did his best to stifle his moan.  Chanhee looked up eagerly and met  Changmin’s glowering eyes. He was incredibly annoyed right now, he could tell. And also incredibly turned on.

So he pushed even further, moving back down  Changmin’s body until he reached his pants once more  Changmin’s hand moved down to take a hold of  Chanhee’s hair. It did nothing to stop him, as the pink haired boy locked eyes with  Changmin as he pulled down his revealed his half hard cock. 

Changmin watched with baited breath, almost forgetting to pay attention to what Eric was saying as his eyes were fixed on  Chanhee as he admired  Changmin’s dick. He licked his lips preemptively and  Changmin couldn’t help but hang his head back and laugh.

“ No I'm still here, sorry. It’s just-”  Changmin tried to think of an explanation as he ran his hand through  Chanhee’s hair, looking back down to him as he waited for him to make his next move.

“Thinking of my own songs too.”

Chanhee took  Changmin into his mouth. The warmth making  Changmin’s toes curl as he sighed,  Chanhee immediately looking up to see  Changmin’s reaction once he realized what he just did.

“Ahh- yeah I just thought of a good one!” He panicked, eyes darting everywhere other than  Chanhee to try and regain his composure.  Chanhee couldn’t have that.

Chanhee hollowed his cheeks slightly, the feeling making  Changmin grow harder in his mouth, his pressed his tongue roughly against his shaft and began to move.

“Ah, uh yeah- it goes like- you know uh- never mind how it goes I’ll just show you tomorrow, yeah?”  Changmin’s mind was all over the place. Seeing  Chanhee suck him off as he had to maintain composure, it was incredibly arousing and frustrating. Both feelings just adding to the pleasure he was receiving.

_ ‘Are you sure you’re okay? You sound distracted.’ _ Eric seemed concerned. Changmin worried he would hang up.

“ No I’m absolutely fine. In fact- Eric there’s something I wanted to really,  _ really  _ talk to you about.” 

Changmin began to ramble off some made-up reason to talk to Eric and  Chanhee’s mouth worked around his dick. It was starting to work  Chanhee up too now, how frustrated  Changmin was becoming under his touch but the best part about it was that he couldn’t do anything about it.

Chanhee was so turned on.

He popped his mouth off  Changmin , the noise definitely being heard by  Changmin , if not at least Eric.  Changmin kicked  Chanhee away a little in surprise and worry that Eric would say something.

But he didn’t.

“ Juyeon and Jacob wanted to come to, and I just- wanted to ask if that was okay with you.” He finally rambled at the end of his story which made no sense to the conclusion.  Changmin glared down to  Chanhee who was about to put another offer into the game.

Chanhee sat up on his knees, pulling down his own pants to reveal his own cock to  Changmin who’s eyes definitely diverted immediately as he did that.  Changmin gulped. Fuck, did he really have to keep pushing this so far? 

Chanhee reached out for  Changmin’s hand, bringing it to his own cock and encouraging  Changmin to play with him.

He did so without question.

Chanhee bit his lip. He still had to stay quiet if he was to win this game.  Changmin had to hang up on his own accord, not because  Chanhee couldn’t control himself. But fuck this felt so good. It felt so sneaky, so dangerous, almost like it heightened the tension in the room because having someone so close yet know nothing about it was such a turn on to both of them. 

Chanhee moved his own hand to massage Changmin.

“Fuck...I just thought um-”  Changmin once again had to cover up his moan,  Chanhee chuckled silently. 

Changmin was competitive, and with them currently tied at one game each, he had to win this.  Chanhee wasn’t going to get away easily with starting this round. His tightened his grip on  Chanhee’s dick and moved faster.

Chanhee became breathless. Mouth hanging open with no sound coming out,  Changmin felt like he was so close to winning because if  Chanhee made a sound he would have means to hang up that wasn’t his fault. He smirked, feeling close to victory as  Chanhee held his head back in pleasure. But Chanhee had another plan.

He pulled away, both of his hands grabbing  Changmin by the hips to forcibly turn him onto his stomach again,  Changmin huffed and then had to apologize to Eric on the phone for it.

“I was just... getting comfortable. Yeah, I’m still listening.” He stuttered slightly as he caught his breath. 

Chanhee made short work moving on to his next action.

He hilted  Changmin’s hips up slightly,  Changmin being at an uncomfortable angle as he tried to clutch his phone to his ear but also accommodate for  Chanhee .  Chanhee slicked his own finger and toyed with  Changmin’s entrance, seeing  Changmin’s free hand curl up in the bed sheet as he did so.

“Eric- I’m-”  Changmin stuttered nervously. It was both a great need and fear for him right now because he just wanted to be fucked so hard but seriously  _ not  _ while on the phone to Eric. Fuck why did they start this game? He was cursing himself.

Chanhee held on for a minute, waiting to see what Changmin would say.

“...I’m just putting you on loud speaker, I’m a little busy actually.” He covered.  Chanhee smirked in surprise. They were both really committed to winning.

Chanhee massaged  Changmin’s ass slightly as he watched him fumble to put his phone down and on loud speaker. The sudden rang of Eric’s voice in the room made Chanhee jump.

_ ‘I can just call you back if you’re busy-’ _

_ “ _ No! It’s totally fine, it’s not that kind of busy.”  Changmin implored him to stay on the line. Eric agreed and the fun could start again.

“It’s just, how often do we get to talk on the phone like this, huh? We never get alone time, even if we’re in the dorm.”

Chanhee slowly pushed his finger into Changmin. The younger boy dropped his head onto the bed, hands clumping into fists full of the sheets as he pretty much ignored whatever Eric’s reply was.

Chanhee suddenly thought he could do this all day.

It was a beautiful view, seeing  Changmin struggle to keep his voice steady as he talked to Eric. His body told a completely different story as  Chanhee teasingly, and painfully slowly began to finger fuck into his ass.  Changmin’s hips moved of their own accord, trying to push  Chanhee deeper, but the pink haired boy was totally in control at the back. He pressed down on  Changmin’s lower back, arching his ass even more into the air and making it easier to hit his prostate. Which he began to curl a finger against every time he pushed in.

“O-Oh yeah- I-I think ....Jacob could do that part too, ugh.”  Changmin struggled, and it became even more obvious to Eric that something was going on.

_ ‘Are you sure you’re okay? I’ve never heard you so worked up before. What are you doing?’ _

Changmin tried to move. Pushing his elbows into the mattress to lift his chest up,  Chanhee watched carefully. Was he doing too much? But this was so much fun, hearing  Changmin act so innocent on the line when  Chanhee had his fingers inside of him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said pretty assured.  Chanhee was surprised at how coherent he suddenly sounded. But  Changmin was done with the teasing, it seemed.

“I’m just looking for  _ something _ . It’s pretty hard to find I guess.” He lied.  Chanhee got the reference though.

He added a second finger,  Changmin was totally quiet as he did it, surprising  Chanhee who kept still for a second to get a reaction but he didn’t.

So instead he began to move. Building up slowly to work  Changmin into it, Eric began to talk again on the phone.

‘ _ So _ _ do you think it’ll work? The four of us doing that dance tomorrow?’  _

_ “ _ Totally.”  Changmin’s voice was much softer, indicating he was trying his best to keep his breath steady and calm.

Chanhee picked up the pace.

“Oh, I just think- when the four of us- work together- we do pretty well.”  Changmin timed his words with the  Chanhee’s rhythm, each time he fucked into him  Changmin took a breath, letting the pleasure wash over his body before trying to speak again. It was so amusing for  Chanhee to see. But fuck, was he starting to want more.

Then again, they didn’t exactly say during this game that the other couldn’t have fun too, right?

Chanhee pulled his fingers out,  Changmin immediately turned around to see what he was doing but as he watched  Chanhee slicking up his cock he let out a groan in anticipation.

“ Ohhh -my god- someone- left their underwear in the middle of the floor again.”  Changmin bluffed.  Chanhee didn’t even have it in his to laugh anymore as he lined himself up and pushed into Changmin.

Changmin gritted his teeth, hands reaching out as far forward as they could, gasping at anything they could get a hold of. It hurt a little due to the lack of preparedness, but right now the pain added to the pleasure of everything else and  Changmin felt totally overwhelmed.

_ ‘That was probably Sunwoo again, ugh  _ _ Younghoon _ _ already scolded him for that.’ _

“Yep I’ll remind him to do it again later.”  Changmin gritted through his teeth, the pain being evident in his throat but thankfully Eric didn’t pick up on it.

Chanhee waited for a minute. He wasn’t totally cruel it seemed, plus he was enjoying the feeling of  Changmin’s tight ass, so much so he inhaled deeply enough that Eric could hear him.

_ ‘Is someone else there?’ _

“What? No!”  Changmin panicked. He lifted his back up and accidentally pushed back onto  Chanhee’s dick, the sensation making them both tense as  Chanhee finished it off by thrusting deeply into  Changmin once.  Changmin quickly  buried his face in the blanket to  stifle his cries.

_ ‘I thought I heard something’ _

“Maybe the wind.” Was all Changmin could say as Chanhee began to fuck him.

He wanted to start off slow, he really did. He kept so quiet as he slowly almost pulled all the way out before pushing back in again, it was driving both of them crazy.  Chanhee tried to pick up the pace but as he did the bed began to squeak.

Changmin grabbed  Chanhee’s thigh to try and stop him, and he slowed down. Fuck it was so frustrating, he just wanted  Changmin to hang up already so he could fuck him properly. 

Why couldn’t he just hang up?

Chanhee’s mouth hung open, deprived of sound as his breaths became shallower. He needed to go faster.  Changmin was starting to get needy too as his hand didn’t move back to the bed, yet clawed at  Chanhee’s thigh in an attempt to pull him closer.

_ ‘Actually, I’m almost back now, we can talk about it in person if you want’. _

Changmin once again almost sat up in panic.

“What!? You’re coming back? Now?” He repeated. Eric seemed confused.

_ ‘Yeah, I just  _ _ thoug _ _ ht it would be easier if we all went together tomorrow morning. Is there something wrong?’ _

“No, not at all.”  Changmin gritted heavily.  Chanhee soothed his back down so he could start fucking him again.

“Just where are you now?”

_ ‘I’m by the convenience store on the corner.’ _

_ ‘Fuck’  _ Chanhee cursed in his head.

They had to finish this now, he knew it. If the other days weren’t close enough then having Eric literally walk through the door while they were fucking... Well  it would be something they could never explain.

‘Haha, it was just a game and we got carried away I guess’ - As if that would work.

‘ _ So _ _ I guess I’ll hang up now-’ _ Eric began but  Changmin grunted during one of  Chanhee’s thrusts and it prompted him to say something back.

“No! I mean, you might as well- stay on the line, I mean you’re almost here.” It was terrible logic, but thankfully Eric stayed.

If Changmin was still playing this game, then so was Chanhee.

Chanhee pressed into  Changmin’s lower back, forcing his chest and face to meet with the mattress, only having his ass facing up, the new angle caused  Chanhee’s legs to shake as he tried to keep in control of himself.

Fuck he felt even tighter than before. He definitely could finish this before Eric got back he thought.

Chanhee went hard, like he knew he would. Having to forget about what noises they could be making he focused on just finishing by this point. If  Changmin hung up then great, but if not?  Chanhee just needed to cum. He didn’t care anymore.

His hands were pushing deeply into  Changmin’s back, making the younger boy shake and arch his body to compensate for the weight on it,  Changmin brought a hand to his mouth and bit on it to keep himself quiet as his orgasm approached.

“Fuck,  Changmin I’m-”  Chanhee hissed as low as he could. Changmin, in his last moment of clarity reached for his phone, holding it to his chest to try and muffle the sounds of their cries as they both came.

Chanhee dug his fingers into  Changmin’s ass, the overwhelming tightness making him cum inside  Changmin as he let out a short huff of a moan, burying himself deeply inside Changmin as he felt his dick pulse.

The feeling of  Chanhee’s dick against his prostate caused  Changmin to cum too, reaching down with his free hand he worked his dick quickly between his fingers until his body began to shudder and he came on his own sheets.

“Jesus...”  Changmin sighed, it almost felt like relief that it was over.

Then he remembered Eric on the phone.

Changmin panicked. Taking him off speaker he brought the phone to his ear, pulling himself away from  Chanhee who whined but then fell backwards on the bed as he pulled his pants up.

“Eric are you still there? I’m so sorry, I dropped my phone I don’t know what happened.” He tried to cover as he scrambled to reach for his own pants.

“What, you’re in the building?” He said out loud to inform  Chanhee of it.  Chanhee quickly got up and tried to make himself look semi-presentable.

“Great, okay you can hang up now. See you soon.” Changmin said as he ended the phone call finally.

They allowed the room to be quiet for a second as they both let what just happened sink into them.

“So technically. I won.”  Chanhee smirked.  Changmin furrowed his eyebrows deeply.

“What do you mean? I’m clearly the winner.”

“No,  _ you  _ hung up. That means  _ I  _ won.”  Chanhee reiterated. But  Changmin was heavily unconvinced.

“I only hung up because  _ you  _ came. That means I won, loser.”

Chanhee thought about it for a minute. Fuck he was right. He did come first. 

Chanhee chuckled and headed towards the door.

“Rematch?”

“Rematch.”

**Author's Note:**

> This time it's bottom Changmin, so I hope you enjoyed it!   
> Let me know if you did by leaving a kudos and a comment <3   
> Once again, I'm working on a longer BbangKyu fic so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
